Official Extra Art Gallery
This page lists all official extra artworks by cards' artists. Gallery Acute Knight, Paris and Energetic Knight, Romus (Extra).jpg|Acute Knight, Paris & Energetic Knight, Romus by 田島幸枝 Advance_Party_Seeker,_File_(Extra).jpg|Advance Party Seeker, File by かわすみ Aichi and Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver (Extra).png|Aichi Sendou & Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver by伊藤未生 Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Kiyohime and Stealth Rogue, Hinoekomachi (Extra).jpg|Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Kiyohime & Stealth Rogue, Hinoekomachi by 田島幸枝 Ardor Dragon Master, Amanda (Extra).png|Ardor Dragon Master, Amanda by 雅 Arduous Battle Knight Claudas and Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint Design.png|Arduous Battle Knight, Claudas & Bloodstained Battle Knight, Dorint by モレシャン Banding Jewel Knight, Miranda (Extra).jpg|Banding Jewel Knight, Miranda by 萩谷薫 Battle Siren, Dorothea (Extra).png|Battle Siren, Dorothea by てるみぃ Purple Haired, Melania.png|Battle Siren, Melania by さくらねこ Battle_Sister,_Gelee_&_Pudding_(Extra).jpg|Battle Sister, Gelee & Battle Sister, Pudding by モレシャン Battle Sister, Mille-feuille (Extra).png|Battle Sister, Mille-feuille by モレシャン Battle_Sister,_Pudding_(Extra).jpg|Battle Sister, Pudding by モレシャン Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku and Mermaid Idol, Sedna Design.png|Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku & Mermaid Idol, Sedna by さくらねこ Black Ring Chain, Pleiades (Extra).jpg|Black Ring Chain, Pleiades by 伊藤未生 Captain_Nightkid_(Extra).jpg|Captain Nightkid by かわすみ in collaboration with Morechand PranaLuna.jpg|Carnivorous Megatrick, Prana and Luna by 叶之明 Cosmetic_Snowfall,_Shirayuki_(Extra).jpg|Cosmetic Snowfall, Shirayuki by 伊咲ウタ Covert_Demonic_Dragon,_Hyakki_Vogue_Яeverse_(Extra).jpg|Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Яeverse" by DaisukeIzuka Crusher Francesca (Extra).png|Crusher Francesca by 伊東ライフ Dark Knight, Ludvik (Extra).jpg|Dark Knight, Ludvik by 田島幸枝 Diabolist of Corpse, Negrosonger (Extra).png|Diabolist of Corpse, Negrosonger by 天野英 Divine Knight of Rainbow Brocade, Clotenus (Extra).jpg|Divine Knight of Rainbow Brocade, Clotenus by 伊藤未生 Dragwizard,_Morfessa_(Extra).jpg|Dragwizard, Morfessa by モレシャン Exploding Tomato, Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel and Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint (Extra).png|Exploding Tomato, Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel and Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint by モレシャン Face Magician, Lappin (Extra).png|Face Magician, Lappin by菊屋シロウ Flaming_Passion_Liberator,_Guido_(Extra).jpg|Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido by かわすみ Flower Princess of Beautiful Winter, Inverno (Extra).jpg|Flower Princess of Beautiful Winter, Inverno by あおじ Glenzend Vampir and Dee Dum Nightmare Land Design.jpg|Glanzend Vampir, Dee of Nightmareland & Dum of Nightmareland by 田島幸枝 Revenger_Brothers.jpg|Halberd Revenger, Peredur, Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint & Frontline Revenger, Claudas by Morechand Hand in Hand, Leona and Duo Cotton Sleeper, Ichika Design.png|Hand in Hand, Leona & Duo Cotton Sleeper, Ichika by さくらねこ Holy Seraph, Raphael (Extra).png|Holy Seraph, Raphael by 雅 Holy Sword of Heavenly Law, Gurguit and Taiyou (Extra).png|Holy Sword of Heavenly Law, Gurguit and Taiyou by えびら Honest Seeker, Cynric (Extra).jpg|Honest Seeker, Cynric by 伊藤未生 Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (Extra).jpg|Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom by 萩谷薫 Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (Extra 2).jpg|Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom #2 by 萩谷薫 Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (Extra 3).jpg|Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom #3 by 萩谷薫 Knight of Brawn Grosne and Knight of Sagacity Gonvar Design.png|Knight of Brawn, Grosne & Knight of Sagacity, Gonvar by モレシャン Knight of Thin Sun, Marcia Design.png|Knight of the Faint Sun, Marcia by 祀花よう子 Koronagal_Liberator_(Extra).jpg|Koronagal Liberator by かわすみ Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith (Extra).jpg|Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith by 萩谷薫 Lady Battler of the Accretion Disc (Extra).jpg|Lady Battler of the Accretion Disc by 田島幸枝 Leading Jewel Knight, Salome and Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith (Extra).png|Leading Jewel Knight, Salome & Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith by 萩谷薫 Light_Formation_Liberator,_Erdre_(Extra).jpg|Light Formation Liberator, Erdre by Lack Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist (Extra) (Collaboration with Morechand).jpg|Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist by 萩谷薫 in collaboration with Morechand IldonaSpelling.png|Mage of Enticement, Ildona by 萩谷薫 Maiden of Blossom Rain (Extra).png|Maiden of Blossom Rain by てるみぃ Marine General of the Sonic Speed Nektarios Design.jpg|Marine General of the Sonic Speed, Nektarios by モレシャン Masked Magician Harri Design.png|Luna Yumizuki & Masked Magician, Harri by 叶之明 Masked Phantom, Harri (Extra).png|Masked Phantom, Harri by 叶之明 Master_Swordsman,_Nightstorm_(Extra).jpg|Master Swordsman, Nightstorm by えびら in collaboration with Morechand Midnight Bunny (Extra).jpg|Midnight Bunny by 叶之明 Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir (Extra).png|Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir by DaisukeIzuka Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel (Full Art2).png|Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel by Morechand Nightmare Doll of the Abyss, Eleanore (Extra).png|Nightmare Doll of the Abyss, Eleanore by すぐり Mirabelle_by_Sacraneco.png|Nightmare Doll, Mirabel by さくらねこ Nighttime Gentleman, Saint-Germain Design.png|Nighttime Gentleman, Saint-Germain by 伊藤未生 Oath Liberator, Aglovale and Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival (Extra).jpg|Oath Liberator, Aglovale & Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival by 萩谷薫 Oath Liberator, Aglovale and Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core (Extra).jpg|Oath Liberator, Aglovale & Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core by 萩谷薫 Omniscience Dragon, Managarmr (Extra).jpg|Omniscience Dragon, Managarmr by 萩谷薫 Parallel Megatrick, Fairfield and Seven Seas Dignitary, Nightzeolla (Extra).png|Parallel Megatrick, Fairfield and Seven Seas Dignitary, Nightzeolla by 田島幸枝 Retroactive_Time_Maiden_Uluru(Extra).jpeg|Retroactive Time Maiden, Uluru by 魔界の住民 Ripple_Banshee_(Extra).jpg|Ripple Banshee by 茶壱 in collaboration with Morechand Satoru Enishi and One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot (Extra).jpg|Satoru Enishi & One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot by 萩谷薫 ScharhrotxPureLove.jpg|Scharhrot Vampir & Succubus of Pure Love by 萩谷薫 Shangri-La Star, Coral (Extra).png|Shangri-La Star, Coral by 木村樹崇 Sea_Navigator,_Silver_(Extra).jpg|Sea Navigator, Silver by Morechand Seal Dragon, Kersey Design.jpg|Seal Dragon, Kersey by 雅 Silver Thorn Clown, Cernay (Extra).png|Silver Thorn Clown, Cernay by yuukoo009 Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier Design.png|Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier by 雅 Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier (Extra).jpg|Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier #2 by 雅 Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier and Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier Яeverse Design.jpg|Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier & Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse" by 雅 Tokoha as Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha (Extra).png|Tokoha as Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha by Lack Tooth Edge Dracokid Design.png|Tooth-edge Dracokid by 霜月友 Storm Dominator, Commander Thavas (Extra).png|Storm Dominator, Commander Thavas by 伊藤未生 Storm of Lament, Wailing Thavas (Extra).png|Storm of Lament, Wailing Thavas by 伊藤未生 Superb New Student, Shizuku Design.png|Superb New Student, Shizuku by さくらねこ Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon Design.png|Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon by 雅 Tactician of Godly-calculations, Orphe (Extra).jpg|Tactician of Godly-calculations, Orphe by 雅 Toughness Jane (Extra).png|Toughness Jane by Yuukoo009 Vivid Sacred Staff, Andragius (Extra).png|Vivid Sacred Staff, Andragius by 伊藤未生 Watering Elephant (Extra).png|Watering Elephant by 伊藤未生 White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia (Extra).jpg|White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia by 萩谷薫 White Lily Musketeer Captain, Cecilia and Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "the Ace" (Extra).jpg|White Lily Musketeer Captain, Cecilia (top) and Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "the Ace" (bottom) from CharaExpo2015 by 萩谷薫 and DaisukeIzuka respectively Witch of Comets, Manisa and Comet Witch, Serva (Extra).jpg|Witch of Comets, Manisa & Comet Witch, Serva by 叶之明 Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine and Witch of Eagles, Fennel (Extra).jpg|Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine & Witch of Eagles, Fennel by 伊藤未生 Witch of Heresy, Jeliddo (Extra).png|Witch of Heresy, Jeliddo by Yuukoo009 Category:Gallery Category:Illustrators